1. Field of Disclosure
The subject disclosure relates to wireless transactions. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to facilitating wireless customer transactions.
2. Background of Disclosure
Many businesses, such as restaurants, place their point-of-sale devices away from the customer. Therefore, customers who choose to pay with a mobile telephone typically relinquish their mobile telephone so that the mobile telephone can be placed near the point-of-sale device to enable the transaction. For many mobile telephone users, this presents a problem of security and utility. Not only is the mobile telephone potentially exposed to unauthorized and unknown access, but the user is now completely without electronic communication. In today's world of smartphones with push mail, instant updates, and full web browsing capability, this can be a handicap depending on how much the user's lifestyle involves wireless communication. While a restaurant customer may in some instances feel comfortable in handing the mobile telephone to a trusted waiter, there are many instances where the same level of trust is not there, such as a baseball fan who will probably never feel comfortable passing his smartphone down a row of ten other fans just to pay for a hot dog.